Birthday Girl
by SlushyRain
Summary: Today is Annie's birthday! But where is Quentin? Vengekipz/ QuentinxAnnie One-shot


**Annie POV**

It's been a week since I last talked to Quentin and it's starting to get to me. His internet went out due to some problems with the power or something, I'm not sure. I sighed and rubbed my face, staring at the wall. Today is my birthday and I won't even get my birthday wish from him! Damn internet, why did it have to be this week? My mum is taking me out tonight, though. I guess I should go and get ready.

"Yes, mum. I'm out of the shower. Yes, I'm getting ready. No, I haven't talked to Quentin." I sighed, flipping through my closet as I talked with my mum. She called right as I got out of the shower and she's been yapping my ear off for almost ten minutes now. "Yes, mum. Can I get dressed now? I know. You'll be here in an hour, got it." I ended the call and lifted my outfit out of my closet. It'll be perfect for dinner.

Clad in my robe, I ran a comb through my hair quickly, undoing any tangles that might have formed. I blow dried it slowly, taking care to get each part dry. My hair is a signature part of me- I have to take care it! Chuckling quietly, I brushed it into place. I made my way over to the bed, dropping the robe as I went.

I picked up my black tights and wiggled my way into them before pulling a black skirt with a silver bow at the bottom over my hips. I carefully slipped on my shirt, careful of my hair. I had decided on a simple grey one that hung off one shoulder. No print, no design. Just.. simple. I put on my pair of favorite shoes- a pair of high tops that went with literally everything I owned.

Twenty minutes until mum gets here. I hurried back into the bathroom to do my make-up. I put on my normal amount of eyeliner and put a smudge of silver eye shadow on a whim. Looks like I'm ready, just got to wait now.

I settled on my couch to wait for my mum. I kept my phone in my hands, hoping that maybe- just maybe- I'd get a call from Quentin. It really bugs me that I haven't talked to him in a week. I'm so used to talking him every night over skype. I feel so empty.. I was so lost in my thoughts that when my phone buzzed with an incoming call I almost dropped it. "Quentin?!" I gasped hoping it was him. "Oh. Hi, mum. Yeah, sorry. I'll be out in a second." I whispered, holding back tears.

**TIME SKIP TO RESTAURANT**

"I've got to be blindfolded? Why do I have to be blindfolded?" I demanded as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "I don't like this, mum. What have you got planned?"

She didn't reply, just thrust the cloth into my hands and demanded I do as she said. I sighed and followed her instructions, tying it over my eyes. I got out of the car and my mum lead me into the restaurant. As I stepped through the doorway, every trace of sound dissapeared and I bet you could have heard a pen drop.

"Happy birthday, Annie!"

I nearly fell right over. I whipped off the blindfold and I was meeting with the whole gang- Ashley, everyone in the Pixel Pact and Team Crafted (even Adam and Ty) and a few others. Wait, if they were here Quentin would be here! Oh my goodness, where is he? I searched through the crowd but I couldn't make out his black curls. My smile dropped slightly as I could feel my heart breaking.

"Uhm, hey Adam?" I mumbled, pulling him over to me. "Is Quentin here?" I asked, a small flower of hope blooming in my chest. If anyone knew where he was, it would be Adam. They're best friends aren't they?

He shook his head no, a sad smile on his face. He wiggled out of my grip and dissapeared back into the crowd. I let my hand fall back to my side and I stumbled over to a booth, falling on to the seat. Where was he? I know he didn't just ditch me. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill

"Are we ready for the cake?! Where's the birthday girl?"

I sighed and dabbed at my eyes. Hopefully none of my make-up was smudged and no one would tell that I had been crying.

"I'm here!" I yelled back, plastering a fake smile on my lips.

Everyone started singing to me and I couldn't help the small blush of embarrassment that stained my cheeks. A man with a chef hat wheeled out the cake and started towards me with it. I sighed, shifting from foot to foot as I waited, eager to get this over with. The chef wheeled the cake up to me and stood beside me as he lit the candles. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly to calm down. Wait. Someone is wearing Quentin's cologne. I glanced around slowly, hoping to pick out his curls once again.

"Happy birthday, Annie." The chef whispered. I turned towards him to say my thanks and my heart stopped.

I was met with a pair of warm brown eyes and my heart began to thump like crazy. "Quentin!" I screeched and threw myself at him. He caught me and spun my around, sending his chef hat flying. His curls flopped into his face and I pressed my forehead against his, our noses touching.

"Happy birthday, Annie. I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He whispered and kissed me.

Best birthday surprise, ever.

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. What's up with everyone? I finished Unbreakable Bond so here I am with a few one-shots. This one is Vengekipz, because Annie and Quentin are the bomb diggity. If you follow me on Tumblr, you notice that I sent this to Wiser. I just adapted it and fixed it up a little and made a small one-shot out of it. Another Vengekipz could be on the way, possibly. Who knows? Bye, everyone!


End file.
